Teaching the Papillon
by Afrieal
Summary: Knives learns not all spiders are what they seem when a complicated healer comes into his life rated M for language and later adult situations
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:

Neither of us own the series Trigun or any characters (unfortunately) and are not making any money writing this. Please don't sue as it's said imitation is the sincerest form of flattery. Rea, Serenity Springs and the rest are ours though if you want to use them just ask okay?

(A) Okay Rysh and I did a phone consult and whipped this up between us in about an hour it's going to go with the story we have laboriously written down the hard way in a notebook during almost a month of nursing her mother's illness and I was tending to my father after his perforated ulcer. All I can say is THANK WHATEVER DIEITIES WERE INVOLVED IN CREATING THE PHONE! Not only did we get most of the story written (on paper) but we came up with this little slice as a back story for a romantic little tête-à-tête with poor lonely Knives that's not Legato centric (I never liked that idiot) and okay Rysh has a thing for Knives…

(R)GEESH it's his eyes I tell yah his eyes. All right he's almost as hot as Vash but he belongs to Nickie btw this is kind of after the end of the anime series and Nick is alive

Vash made Knives promise not to kill humans and left him after treating his wounds.

(A)Okay before everyone goes into the "but they're identical twins" thing. There is a precedent for twins to have one gay and one straight or at least bi twin. They're called Mirror Image Twins (I think) they're identical except they have slightly different traits like one's left-handed and one's right.

(R) I saw it on National Geographic channel while I was taking care of Mum I didn't pay much attention to the whole thing but hey I was on the phone calling Affie after I saw it. This is our way to clear up a loose end on how Rea knew stuff about Vash that wasn't in the rumor mill dontcha think.

Well enough rambling here's the first installment of our stories.

a/n (R) Aff and I put this on Adult a few months ago but found out about Knives day and decided to try to upload it. Due to computer problems (mostly caused by lightning) we don't have the rest of it… this was written after we started our other fic so that's why the rest of the foreword doesn't make sense I'll try to upload the second chapter here later in the week when I pry the disk out of the machine sigh

'_**Telepathic thoughts'**_

_Regular thoughts_

Rea didn't know where the feeling was coming from she only knew someone was in trouble. She'd followed her instincts before and found wounded animals as well as one of the children from the town that had fallen off a cliff but this time it was different. This time it was as if someone with the same sort of senses she had discovered in herself was in trouble and reaching out. She dropped the shields she had so painfully learned to build around her mind and called out.

'_**Where are you? What happened?'**_ She threw the thought out to the other she sensed ahead.

'_**Vash? Is that you?' **_The thought came back to her fuzzy with pain but helping her pinpoint the location of the person she was going to help.

'_**No but I'm a friend, what happened how are you hurt' **_she sent back to him as she picked up the pace leading her Thomas and looking carefully for the person she knew was in trouble.

'_**I don't need help from humans!' **_The voice full of contempt said.

"To bad because I'm all you've got" she said coming around the corner and pulling out her medical kit. "Besides in case you've noticed I'm not your ordinary human and I'm not going to leave you out here to the elements." She said as she tied off the Thomas and then knelt beside him and began to clean and bandage the wounds cataloguing them under her breath. "Hmmm gunshot in the left thigh thru and thru missed the bone good. Cracked ribs most likely from falling off the rocks and hitting others on the way down." She hissed in sympathy wrapping them tightly. "Oh that's gotta hurt. Mostly bruises on the arms and chest and that hips gonna have a bone bruise if you landed on it and your gun other than that some minor cuts on your arms and neck." The prattle went on and on setting his teeth on edge but in a strange way reassuring him she knew what she was doing for vermin.

"Will you shut up I know what hurts and what doesn't bitch. AAAAAAAAUUUUUU

UGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!!!" he said in annoyance trying to reach for the gun or his knives but the pain stopped him. _**'I guess you live for a while longer'**_ he thought at her forgetting for a second she could hear him.

'_**Then so will you idiot didn't anyone ever tell you not to annoy the one that's tending your wounds?' **_She shot right back at him surprising him all over again. Then she continued using her voice "It's very rude to do that when others can't hear you so I'll thank you not to do that around me or I'll have to get nasty" she said as she tightened the last bandage around his upper arm. "And be grateful I wasn't doing the bandage around your neck. Now what name do you want to go by around here because I assure you the Sheriff will ask, and although I can and have lied to him directly I do like to keep my stories straight to make sure you aren't dragged to the gallows or shot on sight." She said with grim humor as she pulled the poles of a travois stretcher off the Thomas and started to set it up and move him onto it in preparation for transport. " I'm taking you to Serenity Springs"

"Bitch I don't want to go with you just leave me here with some supplies and I'll get by I don't want to be around you humans" Knives said as he weakly fought her. Muttering "Damndable vermin" under his breath

"Funny you don't look suicidal and I'm almost sure I don't look like a dog so SHUT IT OR I'LL KNOCK YOU OUT!" she said finally losing what's left of her temper. _Argh if I didn't know better I'd swear he was just doing this to try my patience. Now where have I sensed energy like his before? _She thought as she finally got him strapped into the transport stretcher. _He almost reminds me of the Geoplant under the town I'll have to ask Katia tonight._ "Now just enjoy the ride we'll be in town in an hour… now about that name. Do you want to tell me or should I just tell the sheriff you are a stranger and let him question you. He's corrupt and in the pay of the local bandits so don't think of shooting him on the spot." She said warningly then added with a mischievous glint in her eye knowing it would tick him off. "Besides blood is so hard to get out of the carpet and off the walls you know" then she snickered hearing his teeth grinding.

"Knives just call me Knives" he ground out.

"Nice to meet you Knives" She said sitting down next to him and measuring out some powders into a tin cup then mixing some water into it. "This is Linden, willow bark, and a few other herbs to help the pain and make you relax more." At his puzzled look she added, "I'm a healer I don't use drugs so I don't have anything stronger with me I'm sorry" Rea said as she held the cup to his lips. "Please drink it all." He drank the herbal mixture supprised at the taste. "I added some honey to make it easer to drink" She put the cup away and moved to lead the Thomas towards town.

"So if you're not an ordinary spider what are you" he asked sarcastically

"I'm… Complicated" she said with a sheepish look. "I don't want to talk about it… so if I'm a spider what does that make you little boy?" She said sarcastically trying to gage how aware he was of his surroundings, and how well the herbs were working.

"A butterfly " he said yawning. "You have to kill the spiders to save the butterflies" he drifted off into a doze then leaving her to think.

_But if you kill the spiders to save the butterflies doesn't that make you a spider? _

There are two references in this chappie. One is from a movie that came out a few years back. And one is paraphrased from an AMV I came across looking for more info on Millions Knives Grin We'll put the url for the AMV on the next chapter if we get any reviews asking for it. Oh and any flames that aren't constructive will be used to make tea for writing conferences between Affie and Rysh. Again we're sorry that this chappie is so short. We'll try to do better next time.


	2. Chapter 2

_This was found after the move on Af's Mate's computer (thanks to all the dieties that look after fanfic authors) i'm leaving the dedication intact tho. It's not the final cut of the chapter but things will be fixed in the next chapter when we get the final things written and pulled off disks an additional thanks goes to a couple psych studen friends of ours that helped with reactions PTSD is a very real thing and this story deals with it after several situations. Warning there is mention of charicter rape__ in this chapter we're sorry we forgot to mention it earler it's in the dream sequence. It is not graphicly shown. _

_A&R_

Here's the deal between the two of us an ancient computer e-mail her bosses computer (Thanks Mr. G) and the phone we've been able to come up with chapter 2 The movie quote was from LXG Dorian Grey when the bad guy asked what he was the other quote was from Okatu Production's Eden re-mastered (I've seen it on U-tube and some of the other AMV sites I think too there's a link in our bio I hope)

As ever we don't own them we just like to play with them the ones that did pop out of our collective genius are mentioned in the disclaimer for Chapter 1 the chapters will get longer if we actually get a review.

Oh btw this was written second but actually done first because Rysh needed to vent

We're dedicating this to Tiny who inspired us with his rampant anti-computer rants to prove there's more to the net than games and cyber-porn (but not much more) We will miss you and hope you're up there with our friends that have passed before us reading over our shoulders.

Affie and Rysh

Ch 2

The trip back to Serenity springs was mostly uneventful until she noticed dust clouds on the horizon picking up the pace jounced Knives around a bit and he started muttering about Eden and paradise.

"_**Shhhhh it's going to be alright I'm sorry for the bumps" **_she mentally sent to him hoping he was all right.

"Oh thank god we're back," Rea said under her breath as she guided the Thomas to the stable behind her house. "I didn't want to think of how I'd deal with him in a dust storm"

"What's goin on miz Rea?" she started as the young boy came around the corner of the paddock.

"Tommy oh lordee you startled me. Can you go to Katia and tell her I need her help with a patient?" rea said smiling at the youngster. "Also tell her if she hasn't seen about the dust storm coming I don't think you want to go chasing after windmill parts again and I know I don't have the patients to fix the solar panels that augment plant again they don't deserve to have problems because we're careless."

Knives eyes snapped open in supprised with that last statement not being used to a human that cares about the care of the Plants.

"Okay Knives this is going to hurt a bit but it wont take long if you can help me" she said gently. '_**Alright I'm going to try to suppress your pain a little to help you walk but feel free if I don't do it right to swear and scream at me as I get you into the house' **_she gently untied him and crouched down pulling him up over her back his arms over her shoulders muttering under her breath "One two three and UP" her voice growing strained. She gingerly moved up the back stairs thru the kitchen and into her guest room. "I'm sorry in advance for this Knives" she said as she shifted her back to the mattress and let him slide down into the bed bouncing"

"OW YOU BITCH THAT HURT!!!!" He screamed as he landed. Not noticing as she moved his legs and maneuvered him into a better position into the bed before the pain died down. "Why did you drop me like that?" he demanded grabbing her arm and turning her to face him shocked at the tears and pain filled look on her face.

"I'm so sorry but I couldn't take as much of your pain away as I thought. I don't know why I usually have no problems with helping others in pain but maybe it's because you're so good at shielding the only other time I've had problems with pain sharing was with…." She looked at him in puzzlement, "never mind Katia will be here soon she has the pain medications."

"Rea where are you? I've got my bag." Came a voice from the other room.

"In here Kat" she replied wiping her eyes and rubbing her face "He might have a concussion but definitely has pain from bone bruises and contusions. I knew you could help I do NOT want that idiot sawbones to poke his nose into this case we don't need the local bandits bugging us again."

"I can take them with both hands tied behind my back and on one foot." Knives said

"I don't doubt that Sir but we don't need the damage to the town again please don't cause trouble the Plant is just recovering from the last time they came into town" Katia said as she looked thru her bag and pulled out a bottle of pills a syringe and a vial of liquid " Do you have any problems with opiates?"

"What do you mean the Plant is just recovering?" he asked suspiciously

"They smashed the solar panels I installed to take the pressure off the plants resources

for fun" Rea said. "I don't believe we should use them for everything I'm trying to find a way to take more pressure off them"

"What do you know of Plants?" He asked.

She looked at him confused for a second realizing she had said more than she meant to. "I know enough" hoping that would keep him from asking more and slamming shut her shields before he could read anything.

"I'm giving you enough to take the pain away but not enough to knock you out. Here are some pills he can have one every four hours and make sure he drinks enough water." Katia said handing a bottle to Rea. "Don't tell the idiot I still have these he'll take them for himself and sell them to the bandits again or worse. And don't worry about the solar panels the radio warned of the storm they're taken down and our friends are tucked in right and tight the guide ropes are strung and I set yours up in case it's needed."

"Thanks Kat we'll be alright for a while get on home before the worst part hits." She said gently ushering the former nurse out of the guest room. "Can you have Tommy settle Jereth? I'm not sure I can handle him he was nervous about the dust storm."

"Sure kiddo there's stew and bread in your oven I brought it over when Tommy told me of him" Katia said pointing to the door. "Why'd you put him in your room?"

"I wanted him in a more secure space that's all" Rea said

"Okay we'll let it go at that kiddo, I'll make sure the sheriff knows I've checked out the patient so you don't have to deal with him. Good night kitten," she said as she left the house. Rea watched her until she got across the street and into the store next to the saloon. She turned and walked back into the house and quietly stepped into her room looking at him dozing on the bed. She went across to the wardrobe and took out some more comfortable clothing.

"What are you up to Spider?" Knives asked as she turned to leave the room.

"I'm changing my clothing then I'm going to get something to eat. Are you hungry?"

She asked in an even tone knowing he was trying to intimidate her. "Or do you want some pollen and nectar being a butterfly and all", she turned away and left the room with her clothing amused that she got the last word in.

"That's not funny," he yelled after her.

"Yes it was " she called from the other room. "Now are you eating or what? I have a few things I need to do" she came back into the room dressed in a loose shirt and trousers in a dusty gray colour holding a tray with a pitcher and a glass walking over to the bedside table she set both down and poured him a glass of water.

"I don't eat much food," he said remembering his promise to Vash not to kill these spiders, these humans. "What are you going to be doing?"

"I've got to tend to my plants in the greenhouse" she gestured to a pair of glass doors on the other side of the room. "The herbs I grow there are what I use to heal. I'm lucky enough to have a green thumb I guess. Most plants like me" she smiled to herself at the pun, not knowing that she was actually talking to a plant. "If you'll excuse me I need to tend them" she walked thru the doors and before closing them again she sent to him '_**If you need me just call I might be in my workshop which is on the other side of the greenhouse.' **_She sent to him opening her shields a little and listening for the reply

'_**Alright spider' **_he sent back _**'I'm going to try to sleep don't wake me up'**_

She looked back thru the window at him wondering again how he felt so like the geoplants wondering if he was like her. She set a light link in place with his mind not enough to get his thoughts just enough to hear if he woke and needed her or if he slipped into something deeper than sleep. After she tended to the herbs and made sure the shutters over the glass panes were secure she walked thru the other door into her workshop attached to the Thomas stables and thru the shoji screens to the next room.

'Hmmmmmmmmm I think I could use a light workout' she said to herself as she opened the cabinet on the far wall and turned on her stereo loading in the music she wanted to listen to she hit the hidden catch on the side of the door and opened the weapons cupboard built into the wall selecting two light short swords she set them on the table next to the cabinet and started the music. Stretching till she felt limber she took the swords out of their sheaths and began the familiar patterns of the sword dances she learned from Katia's husband long ago.

Meanwhile Knives slipping into a deeper sleep started to dream and the images came thru the link into her head unknown to either of them

"**You fucking MONSTER!! You think you're better than us you freak? I'll show you" **the image of a tall man with brown curly hair came to her, the pain and beating start to effect her mental state and as if in a trance she steppes up the sword dance a practice dummy falls from the rafters and she begins gutting it with her swords chopping it to pieces with the anger and fear that are not hers **"Hmm well it has been a while and you are such a pretty monster…" **she screeches as one of the swords slices her arm and she shields from the link realizing it's Knives and he's having a nightmare dropping the swords on the table she runs across the room and thru the greenhouse to him. Seeing him writhing in the bed she gently pulls him into her arms.

"_**Knives wake up" **_she says soothingly with her mind and her voice _**"Cummon Knives wake up**_" she sends and says again and is thrown across the room by a wave of force from his mind alone.

"**LEAVE ME ALONE YOU BITCH" **he screams at her with his mind and his voice.

"Alright. If you need anything call I need to go across to Katia's I'll trust you not to overdo while I'm gone, but if you want to or need to talk when I get back I'll listen" she said as she picked herself up off the floor and walked out of the room.

Rea limped iinto the bathroom pulled off her shirt and turned on the water she held her arm under the stream rinsing the blood off. She let out a mental yelp not realizing he could hear it untill he came bursting into the room.

"What happened?" he said looking at her arm in supprise.

"Nothing to be concerned about. Now get your ass back in bed." she said holding her shirt in front of herself trying to salvage her dignity.

"I didn't do that did I?" he said grabbing her arm looking at the slice clinicly.

"No Knives" she said with a sigh "I got caught in your nightmare. I let my shields slip to much listening to you and my damn sword slipped. Happy?" she opened a cabnet and pulled out bandages and supplies to treat the arm.

"Well spider did you get an eye full snooping in my head?" he said his voice dripping venom.

"Give me strength" she said looking at the cracks in the cealing. "Get your but back into bed I'll grab another shirt and be in there in a minute." She looked over in supprise when he actually grunted and complied. Grabbing a shirt from the basket in the corner she donned it grabbed the medical supplies and walked into the room. Sitting in the chair next to the room she proceded to treat her arm.

"Well what do you want me to say?" she said as he glared at her.

"What were you doing snooping in my head?" he said his eyes slowly beigining to glow.

"I told you geesh I got caught up in your nightmare... Let me show you." she brushed his mind with a gentle touch like the wings of the butterfly he called himself. "This is all I was doing monitoring you, my swordwork must have put me into a deeper trance and that pulled me into your nightmare. " she sighed again. "I hate to see what my practice spece looks like I think I disembowled my practice dummy. Oh well I can't use my bo staff with this arm anyway."

"You use swords and Staves on a planet of spiders with guns? You are truely a strange little creature" he said then his hand slapped his hip. "Where's my gun spider?"

"Honestly." she opened a drawer in the nightstand "You were injured and I wasn't going to let you roll onto that bruised hip with this on and I didn't feel like getting shot checking on you in the middle of the night. I'll get you a cleaning kit for it from Katia in the morning."

"Whatever spider." he said suddenly slipping into slumber. She gently eased his hand off the gun and set it on top of the nightstand within reach. Made sure the bottle of pain pills with the instruction sheet were visable and a pitcher and glass of water were there then left.

Sorry it's another cliffhanger but thems the breaks. Please review, we always try to review when we read even if it's a gush we don't mind flames much either we have a teapot set up just for that reason. (We actually take the good ones under advisement)

Oh and we'd like to do a shout out to the NS Literary Group (you know who you are guys) group that Affie's mate took her to in the 90's and also to Shinobi who taught us about Creani (his D&D domain)

Affie and Rysh


	3. Chapter 3

To our readers:

Due to MASSIVE screw ups beyond our control the fic update will be delayed We're sorry. To make a long story short we finally got the disks transfered to two flash drives our brother kindly offered to print them for us. MISTAKE!! His machine has a problem with the usb ports and fried BOTH flash drives which had our only copies of the updates on them (computer copies our notes are still hand written) the disks got left in another city at Af's 'ka-san's house (we hope) Now it's coming up on the anniversary of a favourite relitive's death and Af's having to travel to be with the rest of the family to keep her 'ka-san from falling to pieces (again) so that's going to delay things a bit more. Her 'ka-san has a computer but only has dial up so it's possible we may be able to update at least one story while she's there maybe more depending on how much free time she has (why male relitives can NEVER help properly is beyond us) again we're sorry.

Ryshandra and Afrieal BTW here is a great resourse somone gave us that might help out the Anime Ficcers (take the spaces out) http : / linear. mv. com/ cgi-bin /j-e/ dict 


End file.
